What the Cut's epic morning
by PsychoDarkMind
Summary: Juste un petit truc sur l'intro de l'épisode 34 de What the Cut !


_Kikou ! C'est un truc long -parce que je n'arrive pas à faire des trucs courts – sur l'intro de What the Cut épisode 34, c'est très légèrement développé mais pas vraiment, c'est juste que j'ai écris ce petit truc en voyant l'intro, que j'ai adoré, et je l'ai posté immédiatement – d'où le nom pourri, oui c'est une raison de merde et oui mes titres sont discutables – en espérant que ça vous plaise – surtout que c'est un petit truc pour cette intro badass un peu vite fait, je dois l'avouer -_

_Je me rend compte, en voyant mes 3 histoires, que je devrais poster plus – et donner des bons titres – mais je vais essayer. Quand à Elémentarité, c'était un essai, je voulais essayer d'explorer un peu plus la pensée des personnages. Si jamais je ré-essaye, je vais le faire un peu mieux, parce que je me rend compte en me relisant que c'était pas terrible. Voilà, voilà, enjoy !_

**What the Cut's epic morning**

Antoine dormait du sommeil du just... dormait comme un saint... ronflait, quand Nyo débarqua brusquement dans sa chambre.

_ Antoine ? Appela-t-il.

_ OOOOooooh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?! Cria celui-ci, se réveillant en sursaut.

Son ami balaya la question de la main et lui dit :

_ C'est pas important ! On a enlevé Samuel !

_ QUUOIIIII ?! S'écria une nouvelle fois dramatiquement le présentateur de What the Cut ?!

Il jeta un oeil affolé sur le bureau, mais il dût le reconnaître : le ventilateur n'était plus là !

_ Les ravisseurs ont laissé une lettre, expliqua Nyo (remarquant qu'Antoine dormait avec ses lunettes) en lui tendant la lettre trouvée sur le palier.

_ Mais... qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Demanda son ami, paniqué.

_ Je sais pas, je sais pas lire, lâcha Nyo sans avoir le temps de réfléchir.

Antoine prit la lettre et commença à lire les lignes écrites à l'épais feutre noir en répétant :

_ Mais... mais... c'est...

Il acheva la lettre, la compressa et la jeta au loin.

_ Extrêmement mal écrit !

L'ami du présentateur aux cheveux fous retint un soupir. Samuel avait disparu ! On s'en foutait que les ravisseurs aient fait des fautes d'orthographes et d'accord, aient une grammaire douteuse et mettent des petits coeurs virils sur leurs « i » ! Même si ça lui avait aussi un peu piqué les yeux alors qu'il lisait vite-faite par-dessus l'épaule d'Antoine.

Ce dernier lâcha :

_ Bon ! Où est-ce qu'on peut les trouver, ces types ?

_ Ces abrutis ont laissé leur adresse sur l'enveloppe, ricana Nyo en brandissant ladite enveloppe.

Se retenant de lui demander comment il s'était téléporté d'à côté de lui jusqu'à la place dans son lit – et gommant vite de son esprit toutes les pensées perverses que cette phrase impliquait et tentant d'oublier les fanfics sur lesquelles il était tombé le mettant en scène avec Mathieu -, Antoine Daniel consulta l'enveloppe.

Non... Non... Ce n'était pas possible...

Il ne pouvait pas y croire...

_ Mais ça existe vraiment rue des...

[ Plus tard, Rue des Pénis ]

Antoine Daniel et Nyo étaient côte à côte, allongés sur l'herbe rare, par cette belle et chaude journée et... tentaient de tuer des gens. Cela ne devait pas étonner grand-monde parmis les fans d'Antoine Daniel. Et puis, les gens sur lesquels ils tiraient avaient l'air d'avoir la même idée en tête pour eux, alors... Antoine eut une légère moue. Merde ! Ils étaient beaucoup plus ! Et ils avaient investi un vieux bâtiment désaffecté, ce qui leur laissait des murs pour se cacher et des fenêtre pour tirer. Heureusement, les deux amis étaient derrière un arbre abattu et faisaient parfois mouche.

En fait, c'en aurait été limite amusant, si seulement Samuel n'avait pas été enlevé. Mais bon, ce n'était pas bien grave, il suffisait de tous les éliminer et...

_ Oh bordel ! Jura soudain Nyo.

_ Quoi ? S'enquit Antoine, craignant qu'il ne soit blessé.

_ Ils ont des brosses à dents !

_ QUOI ?! Oh oui, putain, on est foutus !

Heureusement, ils avaient un minimum de défense – gilets pare-balles – et de réserves de munitions et d'armes dans le sac à dos de Nyo. Après une balle de la brosse à dents passée un peu trop près, les deux Youtuber se replièrent derrière le tronc d'arbre.

_ Ces gars-là ont pas l'air de vouloir rigoler, conclut Antoine.

_ Brillant. Tu l'as compris avant ou après qu'ils nous tirent dessus ? Répliqua Nyo.

Antoine leva les yeux au ciel et cria à l'attention des ravisseurs de Samuel :

_ Pourquoi vous nous avez volé Samuel, c'est qu'un ventilateur, ça a aucun sens, putain !

_ Ouais, ça a aucun sens, putain ! Renchérit Nyo.

_ Alors pourquoi vous tenez tant à le récupérer ? Répondit une voix.

_ Ouais, pourquoi ? Demanda le Youtuber à son ami à la coiffure douteuse.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre aux ravisseurs :

_ Mais parce que c'est mon ventilateur ! Et en été il fait super chaud, PUTAIN !

_ Ouais, il fait chaud en été... ajouta Nyo, voulant donner de la contenance à Antoine.

Il y eut des paroles de la voix, mais ils ne comprirent pas et elle ne semblait pas s'adresser à eux.

_ Je suis pas d'accord ! Fit Nyo.

_ Cette bataille risque d'être longue et dure, dit Antoine en prenant un air martial, allez, EN AVANT !

Posant un gros fuck à leurs opposants - et un troll, par la même occasion -, ils infiltrèrent vite fait leur repaire en tuant chaque homme qu'ils rencontraient et en faisant un concours de headshots réalisés. Une fois en possession d'une mitraillette, Antoine libéra son sadisme enfoui - enfin, pas tant que ça – et massacra leurs ennemis, lâchant un rire un peu flippant. Avec ses cheveux et ses yeux exorbités, il avait vraiment l'air d'un psychopathe. Enfin, les deux amis arrivèrent au but.

Samuel était juste là. Nyo s'avança :

_ J'y vais.

Il s'arrêta devant le garde en armure. Grand. Massif. Imposant. Armé. Un peu trop. Il retourna auprès d'Antoine et déclara :

_ Je crois que ça va pas être possible.

Ils se planquèrent derrière un mur, surveillant le garde.

_ Comment on va faire ? Demanda Antoine.

Long silence. Long échange de regard de plus en plus rapide avec le garde armé sur musique de film plutôt agaçante. Finalement, Antoine lui balança une carotte. Rien ne se passa.

_ Il a l'air coriace, grogna Nyo.

_ Oui, mais j'ai un plan, dit Antoine en s'éloignant.

Nyo resta, à surveiller le garde et en tentant de raisonner son ami à distance, voulant lui éviter tous les risques. Antoine repparut. Avec Samuel dans les bras. Bref échange de regard des deux amis puis...

_ YOOOOOLOOOOOOOOOOO !

Le garde armé les poursuivit, mais il était trop tard : ils avaient gagné et ils réussirent à le semer au prix d'une éprouvante course. Ç'avait été une matinée absolument EPIC !

Ils regagnèrent l'appartement d'Antoine, où Samuel reprit sa place et Antoine posa à Nyo la question qui le taraudait depuis le début :

_ Non, mais, sérieux : comment t'es entré chez moi ?


End file.
